T e r p a t i l
by suyominie
Summary: Padahal baru beberapa hari mendapatkan kibaran bendera hijau dari sang pujaan, tapi kini si Juragan lantas mendapat kibaran bendera kuning dari Sang Ilahi. - [RussPruss/PrussRuss(?) Geblek's Area For Lele's BDay]


**T** **er-** **patil** oleh **suyominie**

 **Hetalia** ( **c** ) **Hidekaz** **Himaruya**

 **RussiaPrussia x PrussiaRussia**

 **Warning** : OOC, miss typo, bahasa campur aduk, absurd, unfaedah, gagal, receh, dan kroninya.

Fict ini didedikasikan untuk pecinta _burung_ dan _pasangan_ nya, **Anandra Mika**. Sadar tidak sadar, dialah sumber inspirasi lahirnya ini cerita. Waks.

.

.

.

 **Selamat membaca~!**

.

.

.

Baru satu minggu yang lalu ia menjadi peternak muda nan sukses. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia mendapatkan jawaban atas hak _kepemilikan_ penuh sang pujaan, Ivan Braginski. Namun, sekarang, hari ini, detik ini, dia terbujur kaku di dalam kotak kayu.

Suasana _duka_ merundung kediaman Beilschmidt. Walaupun begitu, ketimbang menangisi kepergian anak tertua keluarga tersebut, orang-orang di sana justru nampak _menekan_ suatu _rasa_ yang membuat bibir berkedut-kedut, mata menyempit lalu berkedip, juga aliran darah terpompa sepenuhnya ke wajah. _Ah_ , hanya ada tiga orang yang menunjukkan reaksi berbeda. Dua di antaranya menangis, satu lainnya marah.

Mereka yang menampakkan tiga _gejala_ itu sedang terjebak dalam _situasi_ sulit sekarang, bahkan untuk tiga sisanya. Sungguh sulit, dan ini semua ada kaitannya dengan _cara_ perginya Gilbert Beilschmidt menuju ke pangkuan Sang Pencipta.

.

.

.

 _Hari yang cerah tidak kalah cerahnya dengan ulasan senyum yang setia bertengger di bibir Gilbert. Senyum khusus ia berikan pada seseorang yang kemarin telah resmi menjadi miliknya, Ivan Braginski. Dan hari ini, Gilbert berencana mengajak Ivan ke tempat hasil nyata dari darah, keringat, dan air matanya sehingga ia menyembat julukan Juragan Lele Sukses di kampungnya pada usia muda._

 _Awalnya Gibert agak minder untuk mendekati Ivan sebab ia berpikir, bahwa sang pujaan itu tidak akan mau menerimanya yang hanya seorang pemuda peternak lele. Namun, siapa sangka, Ivan Braginski justru menyambut Gilbert dengan senyuman lebih lebar._

 _"Aku pikir kamu bakalan malu punya calon seorang ternak ikan," kata Gilbert._

 _"Ternak ikan juga berpotensi buat naklukin pasaran, 'kan." tukas Ivan._

 _Sungguh Gilbert senang bukan kepalang. Rasanya tidak sia-sia hatinya tertambat pada seorang Braginski tersebut. Rasanya tidak sia-sia ia beradu mulut dengan gadis yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak dalam kandungan hingga ia dikalahkan pasal rencananya tersebut._

 _"Ivan, kamu mau ikut turun juga?" Gilbert menyingsingkan lengan baju dan kakinya, ia bersiap masuk ke dalam tempat yang telah ia gumuli selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Hari ini mereka, Gilbert, ingin terjun langsung dalam kegiatan panen-memanen lelenya._

 _"Boleh, sih. Tapi apa aman?" agaknya Ivan sedikit sangsi._

 _Gilbert terkikik geli seraya mengibaskan tangan. "Gak akan ada bahaya, kok. Mereka temenku semua." Tangan itu mengaduk empang layaknya mengaduk kopi. Seling beberapa sekon, Gilbert mengangkat tangan. "Tuh," seekor lele terpegang kuat di genggaman._

 _Ivan sedikit meringis kala netra menangkap sesuatu yang tajam dekat sirip sang lele. "Hati-hati," peringatnya._

 _Gilbert memamerkan senyum, menyiratkan berbagai macam arti. "Gak apa-apa. Kan aku udah bilang, kalau ak—" belum tuntas kalimatnya, Gilbert terlonjak. Menjerit kesakitan seraya meringis. Baru diperingatkan sang kekasih, tapi ia sudah terkena batunya._

 _Gilbert Bielschmidt terpatil._

 _Lekas saja Ivan menghampiri. Raut wajahnya panik bukan kepalang._

 _Gilbert kira, dia akan baik-baik saja, setidaknya ia hanya kehilangan darah. Akan tetapi, malah semakin parah. Gilbert mengeras layaknya batu lalu terhuyung layaknya layangan kemudian mengambang layaknya si **kuning hanyut.**_

.

.

.

Masih bukan isak tangis, melaikan cicitan tertahan mendominasi di kediaman Beilschmidt. Kabar kematian sang juragan lele itu cepat menyebar seperti _virus_ zaman sekarang. Sang ibu dan Ivan masih menangisi serta meratapi kepergiannya. Sama halnya dengan Elizabeth, ia tetap marah. Marah karena berulangkali ia mengingatkan pasal bahaya memegang lele tanpa pengaman, Gilbert justru tetap keras kepala demi tampil _keren_ di depan sang kekasih. _Dan sekarang?_ Yang Gilbert dapatkan hanyalah mati konyol belaka.

"Gilbert, memohonlah kepada Tuhan, agar di kehidupan nanti kau mendapatkan kematian yang lebih pantas disebut _mati_ ketimbang yang _ini_." desis Elizabeth yang sukses disambut meriah pecahan berbagaimacam gelak di kediaman tersebut.

 ** _-FIN-_**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bacodh** :

Percayalah, ini hanyalah sebuah hutang pada sekor **lele** yang bulan lalu mengurangi usia.

Mohon maafkan atas semua kesalahan yang ada. *sungkem*

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake_**

Tangan yang semula lincah menari di atas kursor itu kini terdiam. Tidak tinggal di situ saja, mata si pirang itu mengerjap lambat dengan mulut sedikit menganga. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Sekali lagi, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada monitor beberapa _inchi_ di depannya. Lagi dan lagi, ia mengerjap tak percaya. "Apa aku juga tidak bisa menjadi juragan lele? Mengerikan," tangannya terulur, meraih cepat pada dua buah alat tulis tidak jauh dari posisinya. "Baiklah, akan kuabadikan cerita ini di dalam buku ' _1001 Cara Membunuh Gilbert Bielschmid_ t' supaya selalu dapat menjadi _peringata_ _n_ ku."

 ** _-END-_**


End file.
